Life
by KawaiiBakaInu
Summary: Life is like a road. It keeps on turning and it has bumps in itself. How about Mikan's life? She left Alice Academy 5 years ago and she's in America. She's run into her old friend, Yuu. Then something else bumps into her. Natsume Hyuuga?


**Ch-Cha-Channee-chan!**

**She has another story!**

**Woot Woot!**

**---**

I'm Sakura Mikan and I'm 15 years young. I have a special secret but I'll share it with you anyway...I have a special alice. What is an alice? A special power. I can nullify, teleport and steal. Talented aren't I? But, I left everyone and everything I loved and knew behind. I left 5 years ago. They've probably forgotten me around this time. I wonder if they have...I hope that they haven't. I really do miss them. Even though America is good, I miss Japan. If I get a job and save enough money, I can go fly back to Japan! That's a great idea! I'm such a genious! But, how am I going to do this? What job should I get? What should I do?

I stare blankly at 'wanted' sign. Waitress? I ask myself. Hmm...I smiled and nodded. I ran in the store and took the wanted sign. As I reached the counter, I could've sworn that I saw him. It was definitely him! There's no doubt! It's- it's Natsume! I try screaming his name but the words wouldn't come out. "Natsume..." I whisper. He doesn't seem to hear me. He walks out of the shop. I want to chase after him but I need to get this job. Natsume or my job!? They guy I love or loved or the money I need to get back to Japan. I choose-I choose...Natsume. I drop the sign and run out of the shop. Natsume...Natsume...There he is! I think. Maybe...No...I continue running, I'm sure that Natsume's here. That hair and those eyes of his. As I was in my own world and running at the same time, I trip on something. My own shoes. Aren't I clumsy!? "Natsume...Natsume..." I sob as I get up from the concrete. I wonder where he is. Was it really him. Probably not. I wipe my tears and I head back to the store. I pick up the sign and head to the counter. "Hello, I'm Sakura Mikan and I want this job." I said as I tried to smile. "I'm desperate. You have the job." a boy with glasses said as he shuffled his glasses. I gasped. "Y-Y-You!" I shouted. The guy looked at me with a confused face. "Y-Y-Yuu-kun!" I shout, smiling. The boy grins back at me. "Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked. I grinned and nodded my head. Tears become forming in my eyes. "Yuu-kun..." I say smiling. "You definitely get the job." Yuu smiled. "Thank you!" I shout.

"So, Yuu-kun..anyone else here?" I ask Yuu while I twirl my straw around. "Umm...I'm not sure. I went to America before anyone else graduated." he replied. Yuu lowered his head. "I escaped." he whispered. I gasped. I almost fainted. "Natsume...I mean Hyuuga-kun couldn't even escape from there!" I shout. Yuu shushes me. I nod. I know what he means. "So, more polite now,eh?" he asks me. I nod to him and grin. He seems impressed. Better top it off. "I've even perfected my alice." I whisper. Yuu stares at me with a surprised face. "Really,Mikan?" he asked me. I nod. I look at my watch. _5:30. _Not too late. Wait! 5:30!? I need to make dinner. "I'm sorry, Yuu-kun! I must leave!" I shout. I run out of the store. "Bye Mikan...."

I have to stop by the grocery store. "Etto...Leeks, carrots, potatoes, broccoli and corn please!" I smile at the man. He hands me the bag. "$25 thanks." he smiles at me and I hand him the money. I walk down the road to the meat shop. "Some beef and chicken please and some ox tongue!" I nod. The lady smiles and hands me the bag. "$50 thanks." she smiles at me. I hand her the money and walk home. _Ughh...20 more minutes until I'm home!_ I see a short cut! Through a dark alley. I smile and walk down. Some men pop out of no where. "Hey,hey beautiful. Where are you going?" one asks me. "Just home" I smile innocently. I walk on. "Hey,hey pretty, how about coming here for a second." the other says. I nod and walk over to them. One hold me by the shoulder and the other stands in front of me with a lustful face. I close my eyes. "Save me..."

"Please don't do anything to me..." I beg. "Hey,hey. It's just for your whole life." The one behind me laughs. Suddenly, I here a thud noise and his grip loosens. I look behind me and see a boy who has just knocked him out. "Thank you." I say as I bow. He rushed in front of me. "Hey, you shouldn't be doing this to her. Look at her. She looks stupid to come to you and she probably won't even graduate middle school or high school. Now go on." he says. I'm furious. Stupid? The other man runs. "Excuse me!? You're an idiot!" I scream. He turns around. "Idiot,idiot! You're an-- Natsume?"


End file.
